


Den of Vipers

by MahTohSka



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: AFAB reader with gender neutral pronouns, Breeding, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnosis, Oviposition, Snakes, Spit roasted, coiling, half man half snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: “Are you lost?” his silky smooth baritone sliced through the silence, the typical drawn out ‘s’ sounds in his words were subtle. “Judging by your appearance, I’d say you are.”You nod your head, gulping hard. “I … I got lost. And … would like to get back home.”“How sad,” he sympathized in a near monotonous voice. “It’s unfortunate when lost souls like you end up in places like these. You’d never know what’s lurking around the corner … in the dark …”
Kudos: 38





	Den of Vipers

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write something like this for a while, the idea had been rooting around in my head for a bit. Hope you enjoy!

For hours you had been traipsing along in a densely wooded area, the humidity making the sweat soak your clothes, the added heat to the muggy air making the walk unpleasant; wishing you’d rather be home in air conditioning, you take a moment to pause and drink from your canteen, giving up on a hike you thought you’d enjoy but picked the hottest day to go out for it. You decided to not make it to the highly photographed scenic overlook you’ve wanted to see in person, figuring you’d rather hike to it on a different day when it wasn’t as humid and hot. Problem was, when you headed back the way you came, you took a wrong turn and found yourself in a deeper part of the jungle-like woods. 

To add more misfortune to your failed trek back to civilization, you stumbled through a patch of very soft earth that was covered by leaves, branches and other various fauna, hurting your ankle in the process of the fall which was roughly eight feet from the surface. Taking a moment to take deep breaths and try to see through the disorienting haze, you slowly rise to your feet, leaning against a tunnel wall; more inspecting of the area you now found yourself in, this was carved out by some creature or perhaps it was naturally made. It was cave-like in structure, though there was a mixture of soft earth added in. Strange. Maybe there was a way out, no way you were going to attempt to climb out of the hole you fell from. 

You started to trek to your right, keeping close to the wall while limping around in desperation to get out before it got dark. You feared what crawled through these tunnels at night, and you’d rather not be on that creature’s dinner menu. Time had passed rather slowly, you checked your watch as you saw roughly two hours had gone by - and with no exit in sight. Just your luck. Letting out a deep annoyed sigh, you pull out your phone to try and call for help - no cell signal. Great. 

A noise called your attention, turning a small flashlight on your had clipped to your belt, the light reached thirty feet in front of you. Hearing the noise again you stayed put, noticing it was crawling closer towards you, perhaps turning off the flashlight would be best but you noticed a hint of color in front of you. A tail of a snake that was red - great. Snakes. Hopefully it won’t pay you any mind and just slither by you. Turning your light off you continued to stay where you were, taking a series of breaths to calm yourself. 

“Hey,” came a whisper. You scoot from your resting spot, turning the flashlight on again revealing what had been crawling in the dark - the upper half was human, however it was the lower half that made you want to run far from it; the naga’s snake half was nearly nine feet in length, the main color red with splotches of pink and white and black. His human half had some of the same smooth snake skin up his back that covered his shoulders and curled around his arms to the tops of his hands, the rest of skin was fairly human, a golden tan shade. His raven hair fell just to his shoulders in wavy fluffy locks, what would be the whites of his eyes were black, his iris brown with amber or gold speckles, the pupils nearly slit. 

His handsome visage drew you in more, the scruff and chiseled features had a calm appearance to him that made the naga come across as harmless. He loomed over you but his body language was lax, curious even as he began to circle you. Your breath quickened, a sense of danger washing over despite the current actions of the naga being unhostile. 

“Are you lost?” his silky smooth baritone sliced through the silence, the typical drawn out ‘s’ sounds in his words were subtle. “Judging by your appearance, I’d say you are.”

You nod your head, gulping hard. “I … I got lost. And … would like to get back home.” 

“How sad,” he sympathized in a near monotonous voice. “It’s unfortunate when lost souls like you end up in places like these. You’d never know what’s lurking around the corner … in the dark …” 

He had been coiling closer around you, his calm tone making you feel on edge yet safe at the same time. “It’s far too late to start helping you back.” He leaned down close to your ear. “Why don’t you come with me. I can keep you company …” The naga’s hands were on your shoulders, “and keep you safe. Safe from the dangers out there. And in here. I’ll protect you, keep you warm, safe and sound. Now … how does that sound?”

You weren’t sure how and why, but, his voice, the delicate smoothness of it and the soft rumble lured your mind into a sense of safety and trust in the naga. Sure … he’ll keep you safe, away from danger … what harm was there in trusting this creature? The naga’s face came into your line of vision, his expression stoic and calm, those speckled eyes twinkling; the naga saw how slack and glassy your face and eyes were, knowing his voice was working in bringing you into a calm trance. 

“Yeah … that sounds good,” you didn’t notice how sleepy your voice had become. 

The naga nodded, warmly smiling which brought a dopey grin to your lips. “Good. Can you walk?”

Your head slowly shakes. “I hurt my ankle.” 

“Aww, poor thing,” his smooth hand caressed your cheek, the slight claws on his fingers ran along your jaw and pulled away at your chin. “Why don’t I carry you to my den? It will be quite a while for your ankle to heal, but don’t worry. I have ample space and will care for you in the meantime.” His face drew closer to you, seeing the glassy eyed appearance you had drop further into a relaxed state. “Now, how does that sound?”

You lazily nod your head. The naga smiles again, the same dopey grin comes back to your lips. “Very well,” he purrs, lifting you up and cradling you against his chest, the naga slithered along various tunnels, deeper into the cave system and reached a large chamber. The area was lit by various brightly glowing bioluminescence, not a torch in sight; the naga set you down in a nesting area, a small hiss escaped him as he crawled over to an area of the chamber and came back with a cloth he wrapped around your ankle once he gotten your boot off. -

The naga rested beside you once he finished, seemed fascinated by you - or at least that’s what you assumed. His voice continued to soothe you and bring you down deeper into a relaxed state, mesmerized by his eyes as well, how they twinkled and shined in the lights of the cave chamber. 

“What’s your name?” you sleepily asked him. 

The naga’s eyes smiled at you. “Mark,” he softly answered. “And yours?”

After giving him your name, the naga nodded. “Well, then, I think it’s time you rested well and sleep, don’t you think? Close your eyes for me, drift off into a nice deep sleep.” As he instructed you, you lulled off into a deep peaceful sleep, just like he told you to. 

You didn’t know how long you’d been asleep but when you woke up you saw a different naga hovering over you. This one had a manic look in his brightly colored eyes, bright pink were his sclera while the iris was yellow, his hair was coiffed and curly in a pink hue as well. His facial features were similar to Mark’s if not a bit fuller, looking down you saw his snake half was a python pattern of pinks and yellows. His ears were slightly pointed, the same coloring on his lower half was in various marked spots all over, including some of his face in a diagonal swipe. 

“My, my, what have we here,” his deep baritone voice purred, his jaw nearly waggling every time he talked. “What a pretty morsel … I could just eat you up.” 

You tried to move but with a rather large naga above you it was best to stay put and hope Mark came back. “Now, now, can’t have you running off and hurting yourself again, can we?” the naga had a Cheshire cat grin on his face as he spoke. “Don’t look so frightened, my dear. I’m not one to harm those injured. But my dear, it’s the one who brought you here you should be afraid of. He’s the one intending to eat you.”

Your head was much clearer when you were woken up, remembering the naga in question. “Mark?” The pink haired naga nods. “But … he’s helping me …”

“Oh, sure, helping you to fatten you up and swallow you whole! He’s not to be trusted, little dear,” he put a clawed hand to his chest. “ _I_ can keep you safe and sound, away from the real danger in these caves.” He hovered closer to you, his eyes subtly started to shift colors in a ripple pattern until they became bright and unavoidable to look away from, luring you in. “Trust in me …” As he cooed promises of safety, his tail began to coil around your legs, gradually work its way up your body. His brightly rippling pink and yellow eyes were extremely hard to look away from, your mind getting pulled deep into a hazy state of mind. 

“That’s it, little morsel, keep staring, keep listening,” the naga purred, continuing his falsehoods and lies, the tail pinned your arms to your sides, curling around up to your shoulders and finally around your neck. The naga applying gentle pressure as he lured you deeper into trance with his mesmerizing eyes, his lower snake form squeezing you gently. “It feels so nice to feel safe, doesn’t it? It’ll feel even nice when you feel even more safe and warm closer to me. You want to feel safe and warm closer to me, don’t you?”

You nod your head best you could while in his coils. The naga chuckled deeply, about to widen his mouth when a voice disrupted him.

“Wilford, being the greedy one as always. Share some of that meal,” a crisper baritone cut through, but you were still under the naga named Wilford’s influence. The naga the newer voice belonged to entered the chamber, the near black and white rattlesnake patterns stood out against the blood red or maroon colored body of the naga. “Can’t have you hogging all the prey that comes through.”

“This one is mine, Marcus,” Wilford growled with a hiss, the coils squeezing tighter around you. “Go play to your own toys you got trapped away.”

“I’ve bored them to death enough with soliloquies and monologues from Shakespeare, plus I’ve eaten them,” Marcus subconsciously rubs his stomach and lower half, there was a slight bulge in his lower half, a body being half dissolved. He slithered up to Wilford, getting a good look at your face. His shortened hair was slicked back, an air of pretension about his face while he peered at you. “They do look quite scrumptious. Oh, to have been the innocent flower to have lured them in and be the serpent that I am underneath. Just let me have a taste …” 

His tongue licked along your cheek, a weak giggle escaped you as it felt like a tickle, Marcus let out a soft ‘hmph’ when he pulled away. “Delectable,” he purred. 

“You had your fun, now go,” Wilford sneered, the naga bringing you further down into a deeper trance with his hypnotizing eyes. “That’s it, sweet dumpling, deeper down, further and further … and soon you’ll be deep down in me …”

“Didn’t I tell you both to leave them be?” Mark’s voice cut Wilford out of his powers, the rippling effect gone but still left you in a trance state.

Both nagas turned their upper halves to see Mark at the entrance with a fourth naga close behind him. The fourth naga’s skin on his upper half was ashen grey, shortened hair with curling bangs swept to the side just above a brow; his lower half was black with two toned shadings of blue and red, the snakeskin flowing up in tiger or zebra patterns to his neck. Set in the pitch black scleras, his irises were light grey with the same red and blue hues rimming the edge and also around the slit pupils. He had a look of disappointment on his face at the display of Wilford and Marcus wanting to devour the poor human Mark had brought in the night before. 

_“Let them go,”_ the grey naga rumbled softly. Wilford obliged begrudgingly, you feel your body gradually being set down. _“I honestly expected better from the two of you.”_

In your hazy vision you saw the grey naga take your head in his hands, inspecting your current state. _“You may call me Dark, human, do not be afraid. Some of us can’t control our instincts,”_ Dark had turned his head to Wilford as he spoke that last sentence before turning his head to you. He saw you were still quite out of it. _“How deep are they, Wil?”_

“I’d say give it another few hours,” he replied, adding quietly, “was merely toying with them …”

_“You were going to eat them, Wil, don’t lie to me,”_ Dark hissed harshly. 

You don’t know what prompted you but … being wrapped in coils like that awakened something in you. “Please … do it again …,” you softly begged. “I liked that …”

All four nagas looked to each other with confused stares - they’ve never met a human wanting to be wrapped in their coils. Silently obliging, Wilford came forward, gradually wrapping you up, Marcus joined in, then Dark and lastly Mark. All four nagas coiled around you, squeezing gently; Marcus coiled part of his tail around your mouth, leaving eyes and nose exposed as he applied easy pressure, a pleasure filled groan escaped you, the nagas giving pleased glances at one another. 

They all unwrapped themselves from you one at a time, freeing you but they weren’t done with you; you were eased of your clothing with no resistance, their soft snakeskins were smooth against your naked body, their tail ends teasing you, caressing you. Mark came up behind you, planting kisses along your neck and shoulders, cooing in your ear. 

“You are full of surprises, human … I admire that,” he purred, his voice luring deeper down, your gaze finding Wilford’s as his eyes began their rippling effect, both nagas pulling you deeper into a floating sensation in your mind, relaxation flooding your frame. Mark rubbed on his snake half, the large slit below where his human form began opened as twin cocks rose out of the sheathe, his tail end pinning your arms to your sides. “We all want to make you feel as safe and comfy as possible, nice and easy, and relaxed.” 

You felt something poke at your holes, being gently lowered and filled inside them as you were lowered onto Mark’s rigid shafts. “That’s it … good human … good toy … good pet,” the words echoed in your mind, a corner of your lips turned up. Wilford came forward and wrapped his tail end around the other half of your torso Mark didn’t coil around, ending up wrapping around your neck; he brought out one of his own twin shafts, bringing the tip of it to your lips. Your lips wrap around the head, sucking on it voraciously; to the naga’s surprise they beamed to each other that perhaps they found a plaything that they always wanted. 

Mark and Wilford worked in tandem fucking your holes, your legs being left to dangle and be useless as the two nagas spitroasted you. Dark and Marcus watched on, the latter’s twin cocks throbbing as he stroked them; Dark, on the other hand, had just one shaft that he rubbed, and fingered the vulva he had beneath it. It was a relief to them that Mark had found someone to carry a brood, Dark being the only naga of the four with the ability to lay a small brood. They didn’t mind, of course, however it was certainly refreshing to see. 

Mark and Wilford hissed and snarled as they used your body like a toy, their cocks buried deep inside you, one male naga fighting over the other as they wanted to lay claim to your first. They both gently squeezed and applied more pressure to you, your broken moans and squeals filling the cave with their vocalizing, your hypnotized eyes rolling up in your head, mind awash and melting with pleasure, both nagas squeezed together and came deep in you, Wilford’s seed spilling into your stomach, Mark’s flooding your guts and womb. The nagas filled you with their large loads before unwrapping from you, showering you with kisses before Marcus coiled you up to your shoulders and impaled you on his throbbing cocks; the naga groaned loudly, you let out a weak cry, mouth hung open as drool and saliva dripped from your lips in thick strands. 

“Such a good toy for us,” Marcus cooed in your ear, teasing and pulling at your nipples he exposed. He exposed a set of fangs as he bit into you, releasing a set of aphrodisiacs into your system, a sharp cry came out of you feeling like a pair of needles had pierced you. “Shh, shh, I know, little one, but with the adder’s bite come sweet release and joy …”

Dark watched Marcus take you with animalistic need, slithering up to you and gripped your chin with a clawed thumb and forefinger. Your face was at the same level of Dark’s wet vulva, your tongue reached out and licked the surface, moaning at the sweet taste of their nectar. Dark hummed, a corner of their lips turning up, letting go of your chin and pet your hair while you ate them out; Dark stroked his shaft, enjoying the show, every once in a while fucking your throat with their cock before putting his vulva at your face again.   
Wilford and Mark were still feeling the heat, the latter coming beside Marcus and inserted his twin cocks inside you alongside the ones already fucking you. Wilford joined his mate as the two made out, the pink naga caressing and loving his mate’s body. The orgy seemed to have lasted forever, you didn’t know and didn’t care how much time had passed, at the end of it you were covered and full of naga cum; Dark took it upon himself to position you right on his vulva, knowing he was ready to lay eggs. 

_“Now, little pet, I think it’s time I fully lay claim to you … you will love carrying a brood, it is so fulfilling,”_ Dark purred, setting your lower half inside his slit, an appendage inside his womb moved up and into your own. _“Be ready, little incubator. You are so full of ripe and fertile seed … only seems fair to lay my brood inside, hm?”_ He shivered and purred, feeling the first batch of eggs coming. _“Here it comes …”_

Your arms move to cling onto Dark as eight eggs in total are laid into your womb, one by one sending a shiver up your spine and making you feel full. The naga kissed along your neck and shoulder as they filled you, purring in your ear; one of his hands rubbed the large bump you now sported, holding you close to their chest, moving you out of his vulva and onto his cock, breeding you in a hard pace. Dark hissed and snarled, impaling you with one last thrust and came deep inside you. All four nagas had claimed you, the nagas curling and coiling around you with you in the middle; they showered you with kisses and whispered soft praises in your ears, your eyes drooping as you felt safe and secure in this den of nagas.


End file.
